1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices that may be placed at an edge of a table or other support surface to provide a hook for holding the strap of small articles such as purses, camera cases, shopping bags, unbrellas, and the like, and more particularly, to an improvement upon the device disclosed and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,001.
2. The Prior Art
Prior art handbag holders are not very compact, even when folded, and are irregular in shape, tending to catch on other things when carried about in coat pockets or ladies' handbags. An example of such prior art product is a handbag holder commercially distributed under the name "hang on" by Efson, Inc. of Hauppauge, New York. This holder has a built-in swivel support disc and a fixed U-shaped hook to which the swivel support disc is attached at one end. The U-shaped hook causes the holder to snag on loose items when carried in a handbag prior to use, and therefore requires the use of a separate case. Moreover, the fixed U-shape requires a case which occupies wasted volume in a handbag while being carried prior to use. In addition, such devices can be used as business promotional gifts. In such instance, it is desirable to have a convenient place on the device for a message. Thus, although some of these problems may be solved by supplying a plastic envelope or case for storing the holder, such envelopes add to bulk, waste additional space, make one more item to carry, and tend to be left behind or lost. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.